1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to printed circuit board (PCB) management, and more particularly to a PCB layout system and method for designing layout of a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
Layout of a printed circuit board (PCB) can be achieved by drawing a circuit diagram and wiring according to the circuit diagram. In order to ensure precision of the layout, parameters of components of the PCB can be set during wiring of the PCB. If another PCB, including the same components, needs to be wired, the parameters of the same components have to be set again.